Valteil
Valteil, the Enlighted One, is a New God and a BOSS that resides in the grand libraries. Appearance He shows himself as a large pale head with red eyes and an exposed brain. He also has the ability to create a third eye, that will grow during the combat acquiring the shape of an erected penis. Enemy information Head HP: 7000 Left/Right Brain: 2500 (each) Third eye: 1500 The Player can deal with the God in different ways. It is important to notice before the fight though, that the Head will be completely harmless if the Brain(both) is killed, so is not really much of use to aiming on that. The God respond well to physical damage and is very weak to Poison since all his part have very low defenses, but if the player doesn't have a good damage output, it could be useful to use a second method and try to talk with the God. This will cause him to ask the player a question, that if answered correctly will damage all his body part (about 500 hp raw damage). Combat information Every turn, Valteil's hemispheres of his brain will randomly think of an attack method, or attack the Party, so each turn the Player can receive none, to 1 to 3 attack at the same time (considering the Third Eye is still alive). Luckily the Boss is quite easy to deal with. The Right Brain (the one on the left to the Player's perspective) USES only one attack: HEADBUTT. It will affect the whole party inflicting moderate-low damage so is not the main threat. The Left Brain (right side) CAN use spells! Usually HURTING (that will cut limbs if not protected by items...) and BLACK ORB, that will deal massive damage to one characters Form the second turn the Third Eye will start to Grow, and it will keep growing each turn (completely formed at turn 4). When it is fully grown it will use WHISPER OF GRO-GOROTH, than not only damage a character's mind, will also add curse and a death timer. Strategy Since the Third eye will cause problem only when fully formed, the player have enough time to deal with it before is too late. The Left Brain (right side) is the main damage source for the Boss, so it should be focused form the start. The best way to do this is making the strongest characters attack it, and let the weakest use Poison attacks or talking to the God and answer correctly at his questions (see the complete list of questions and corrected answers below). Attacking the Boss's face has NO USE for the battle, because if Both Brains are killed it has 50% chance to be instantly defeated and also have no method of attack of his own. Talk option: Questions of the Enlightened One If the Talk option is used: the God will start making random questions to the player, if he'll respond correctly: all of the God's body parts will be damaged in the process. Here the list of possible questions and the relative answers (inside brackets): * "The original god of destruction... One of whom is the very prime ingredient for existence... Like shadow to light... Who is his counter-part?" [ Sylvian ] * "Among us... the new gods... I am Valteil to the enlightenment as Francóis is to the domination. Who is torment...?" [ Chambara ] * "We, the new gods... While still walking among men...Our fellowship, when did we embark on our journey to ascension?" [ In the year 809.] * "As Valteil the enlightened one... Who preceded me here at the grand libraries?" [ Nas'Hrah '''] * "Alll-mer the ascended one... The last of the older gods. What year marks the birth of his new self?" [ '''Year 0 ] * "The character who walks among men... Called the Pocketcat. Is he the servant of which older god?" [ The Trickster moon go'd ] Lore Valteil is obsessed with creation of artificial life and believes this to be the key to true godhood. He truly believes that creation of life would closes the gap between the new gods and the older ones. His aim is to create a working class being, similar to the clay figurines of ancient times, who are seemingly eternal beings. But because he didn't like the idea that his creations could eventually outlive him, he decided to create artificial life from flesh to limit their lifespan. He ends up creating the 'Lord of the Flies and also created a mechanical lifeform named Uterus for his past-time pleasure. If you collect his soul as well as the Tormented soul, you may enter the Temple of the Gods. If Nas'Hrah is in the party, he will have special interaction with Valteil, showing as usual disrespect and arrogance. Later, after being defeated in combat, players can return to the library to discover Valteil has hung himself. If Nas'Hrah is in the player's party, they will comment that Valteil deserves what they got and suggests they were a pedophile. Category:New Gods Category:Characters Category:Enemies Category:Bosses Category:Enlightened soul